Goddess of Rhongomyniad (Fate/Grand Order)
The Goddess of Rhongomyniad is a character from the (Fate/Grand Order) which is part of the Fate series. She was created by Kinoko Nasu and is used in RP by Lord Ghetsis. Lore In an alternate history, where the Silver Knight (Bedivere) never returned Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake, Arturia Pendragon was not able to die due due to the immortality brought by the sword. As a result, the King of Britain became a wandering entity, holding onto the Holy Lance (Rhongomyniad). Through years of holding the lance, she became a full Divine Spirit, known as the Goddess of Rhongomyniad. Her true alias is that of Arturia Pendragon. History in RPG Wiki None as of yet Personality Whilst Arturia herself suppressed her emotions in attempt to become an ideal king, the Goddess of Rhongomyniad has lost all sight of human value and reason, not seeing the value of individual human lives. However upon having Excalibur returned to her, she had regained some of her humanity. Both regular Arturia and the Goddess are firm, strong in will and resolute, being the king of Britain and leading the Knights of the Round Table. Powers and Abilities Divine Spirit- 'As a Divine Spirit, she is far more power than a regular Servant/Heroic Spirit. This means that along with her immense resistances including resistance against magic and mundane attacks, she possesses a far greater Spirit Origin, Mana levels. Theoretically she also possesses Authority much like the other Divine Spirits. '''Supernatural Physiology- '''As a Divine Spirit, mundane attacks of this world cannot touch her nor can mundane abilities. Only powerful levels of magic e.g. From the Root of Gaia, or artefacts of great legends can affect her. She also possesses godlike levels of physical characteristics and immense power, capable of ending the world though that could likely be attributed to the nature of her lance. '''Rhongomyniad- '''This Lance is a Divine Construct that belongs to her. In lore, it is "Originally, this Holy Lance is a "''pillar of light" that fastens together the two sides of the World itself: the outer layer of the World (reality) and the Reverse Side of the World (illusion). It has been said that, in the unlikely event that this is undone, reality will be torn off from the surface of the World to reveal the Reverse Side of the World, re-enacting the Age of Gods. Being the "king" that stood at the final moments of illusion and the Age of Gods, King Arthur possesses this Holy Lance that conceals such a tremendous power." Basically, the conceptual might from the legend of this lance deems it capable of breaching through defenses and invulnerability. Piercing illusions and that of reality itself, it is the spear that appears at the ends of the world. '''WIP Gallery WIP Trivia * She is from (Fate/Grand Order) and created by Kinoko Nasu * Official Artwork in Infobox belongs to https://twitter.com/johnDeeeeee Theme * Her theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0N7z5MxoyPw Category:Deities Category:True Neutral Category:Female Category:Role-Play Characters